


Attack on Titan One-Shots

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universes, Canon Setting, Carer Reader, Character Death, Drabbles, Female Reader, Gen, Inu Eren Yeager, Multi, Neko Levi Ackerman, One-Shots, Other, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Sibling Relationship, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: A collection of one-shots centred around the characters of Attack on Titian/Shingeki no Kyojin, based on prompts I find on the internet.1. Ice Cream and Companions | Levi & Reader & Eren,Ice cream calms everyone2.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**_NSFW Tags:_ **

  * NSFW-S = Not Safe For Work-Smut
  * NSFW-V = Not Safe For Work-Violence
  * NSFW-D = Not Safe For Work-Death
  * NSFW-L = Not Safe For Work-Lime



_**SFW Tags:** _

  * SFW-Fa = Safe For Work-Family
  * SFW-Fl = Safe For Work-Fluff
  * SFW-G = Safe For Work-Generic
  * SFW-H/C = Safe For Work-Hurt/Comfort
  * SFW-Co = Safe For Work-Comfort



* * *

**{{ L e v i . A c k r m a n }}**

  * ice cream and companions | Chapter 1 ((SFW-F; SFW-G; SFW-Fl; SFW-C))



**{{ E r e n . Y e a g e r }}**

  * ice cream and companions | Chapter 1 ((SFW-F; SFW-G; SFW-Fl; SFW-C))




	2. ice cream and companions | eren yeager & levi ackerman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published: 12/06/2016  
> sort-of edited: 06/02/2020

You know, cats can be lovely little creatures.

They can jump up into your lap and curl up, purring contently as you gently stroke them. They can stare innocently up at you as you stroke them, or slide past you, pressing their soft fur against your leg if when they want something (most often food). Cats can be very lovely, but then you bring a dog into the matter, and all hell breaks loose.

Honestly, you hadn't expected the welcome to be pleasant. Levi hadn't been nice when you first met him, always the distant and cold cat he was, but he had warmed up to you, eventually, so you assumed he'd do it for Eren as well. Yeah, Eren was a dog and Levi was a cat but still! You hadn't expected this.

Sighing, you rubbed a hand over your face as a crash resounded throughout the flat, and then a second later, the small figure of Levi came crashing into the kitchen, his black cat ears twitching ever-so-slightly in annoyance, hissing as he came into the room. His twitching tail slapped your leg when he passed you, but you ignored it. Instead, you waited for Eren to come in before grabbing his hood, halting his chasing. Eren, the excited Inu he was, was trying to catch Levi, who, as far as he was concerned, was a playmate. Sweet Eren didn't realise he was scaring Levi, though the Neko would never admit it.

Kneeling down beside him, you watched as Eren's excited teal-green eyes slowly deflated upon seeing your disappointed look and sighed. He looked down, instantly whimpering in guilt.

"Eren, what did I say?" You began, not bothering to beat around the bush. The sooner you scold Eren (gently, of course), the sooner you can get Levi out ('cause you were pretty sure he was hiding under your bed, again), and - try - to teach these two to get along. They were going to live with each other, for a long while, so you wanted these two to get along, if not as friends at least as flatmates.

Eren sighed and answered, "Don't chase Levi around. I was just playing though-!" He faltered at the pointed look you gave him, whimpering ever-so-softly again. You huffed and shook your head, instantly taken by him. You hated how his whimpers and saddened look affected you so greatly.

_And he's only been living with Levi and I for two days_ , you thought, absently wondering how the future was going to go if these two carried this on.

"Come on. Stop with that," You scolded gently, nudging him much as an older sister would to her little brother, "You want that ice cream I promised you, right?" Eren instantly cheered up, whimpering and sadness gone as he bounced happily, looking up at you with huge eyes. His tail wagged excitedly and his ears twitched. You couldn't help but laugh, shaking your head as you stood back up, letting go of his hood.

"Well, why don't you go pick a film we can all watch while I get Levi? Sound like a good idea?" You were replied with an eager nod before the tiny Inu raced off, disappearing from sight quickly.

You chuckled, and taking a deep breath, walked in the direction the tiny Neko went in. Instantly you were met with your bedroom door, not that this surprised you. Opening the door, you turned on the light and walked over to your bed, mindful not to scare the poor Neko.

"Levi." You called out softly, and within a couple of seconds, you were met with the wide, dark eyes of Levi the Neko. You smiled down at him and crouched down, so you weren't towering over him. "Levi, you know Eren doesn't mean harm, right?" You asked, and Levi rolled his eyes, going back under your bed.

Sighing, you laid on the floor so you could look under the bed. Levi was curled into himself, his tail wrapped around one of his legs and his ears pressed into his head. "Levi, what's wrong?" You asked worriedly, but again, no answer came. "Levi?" You pressured again. You hated it whenever Levi was sad because no matter how much he trusted you, he refused to open up whenever in distress. He'd prefer to suffer alone than let you help, and you hated that.

"Levi-?" You began, only to be interrupted by a loud huff and then a shuffle as he uncurled himself to slide over to you. "You're going to ignore me now, aren't you? Just like the others did." He snapped, eyes narrowed with accusation, and you sputtered, eyes going wide with surprise. "Why do you think that?" Levi gave you a look before rolling his eyes, and then you realised. Eren.

"Oh, Levi, I love both you and Eren. Always remember that. I won't ever love one more than the other. You're my Levi, my little Neko." You said, trying to get through to him that he wasn't ever going to be unloved, especially not by you. You weren't like his original owners, you weren't going to ignore him the second you got another companion. He huffed, which sounded more like a breathless chuckle, and you sighed. You weren't sure what to say to him, especially since this wasn't the first time this had happened. Ever since his original owners left him, abandoned him on the side of the road, scared and unhealthily-thin, Levi has had trust issues. It took forever to get him to trust you, and now...now you're fearing he may go back into himself now that Eren is here.

Suddenly, you had an idea, something that would at least get Levi out, if nothing else. Shuffling backwards, you sighed, making sure to sigh loud enough for him to hear, and said sadly, "Well, I suppose I'll just have to eat both the ice creams myself then, huh? Oh well, more for-." The sound of shuffling could be heard, and then out slid the small frame of Levi, who instantly stood up and ran over to you, giving you as stern a glare as a cute Neko could. "Oi, brat, you are not stealing my ice cream!" He scolded, and you chuckled, standing up.

Once you stood up, you quickly picked Levi up, wrapping your arms around him and putting him on your hip. He let out a childish squeal before quickly biting his lip, frowning and huffing at the noise you caused him. You laughed again and Eskimo-kissed him.

"Love ya." You said, and he tsk'ed but did it back.

"Come on. Let's go watch a movie and eat ice cream." You said, cradling the Tsundere Neko as you walked out of your bedroom. Just another day in the (Y/L/N) flat with your beloved Neko and Inu, you supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


	3. Honey, Where's My Uniform? | Erwin Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> published: n/a  
> edited - sort of: 25/04/2020

"Honey! Where's my uniform?" echoed from down the hall and into the kitchen. You jumped, only to huff at yourself-and then smiled.

Ah, so it begins.

You'd recently seen a children's movie with your kids, and one particular scene stuck out the most. It didn't take much to decide you were going to tease Erwin with it.

And it was so easy to tease Erwin. You loved it.

Biting your lip to stop from chuckling, you carried on cutting the vegetables and tried to stay as nonchalant as possible. You don't even turn around.

Erwin wouldn't be there anyway—he was currently in your shared room, probably making an entire mess as he threw things about, searching for his uniform.

He's just lucky Levi wasn't there, or else he'd get a lot more than just an earful. Oh, you could just imagine it, Levi walking into that room and seeing the mess.

_I'm sure Levi wouldn't put up with Erwin's usual routine of searching for something, using the technique of 'cover-the-whole-floor-until-I-find-what-I'm-looking-for'._

"Honey?" Erwin called out again and you refocused. You looked down, eyes a little wide, and was thankful you hadn't cut your fingers off in your distracted state of mind.

"I, uh, put it away!" You answered and focused back on cutting, making sure not to daydream again. Not a second later the footsteps came thundering down the flight of stairs like a herd of elephants running amok.

You chuckled at the imagery, picturing your beloved husband with the head of an elephant.

Erwin's tall figure soon came into view, standing in the doorway. He reminded you of an annoyed mother about to scold her misbehaving children.

One thick eyebrow was raised and his lips pursed. It took everything within you not to chuckle at that.

Huffing, he walked in and placed his hands on his hips, cocking his hip to the left like some fashion model. A fashion model with enormous eyebrows.

"And where, exactly, did you 'put it away'?" He huffed out in an annoyed tone, and suddenly it was too much. Your laughter burst through your lips, and you had to put the knife down so you wouldn't accidentally stab yourself while laughing.

You laughed so hard your tummy began to hurt and you lost all strength in your legs, falling to the ground while you held your stomach.

Meanwhile, your husband was looking at you like you had gone mad. After realising you weren't going to stop anytime soon, he huffed once more and rolled his eyes.

Taking his hands off of his hips, he turned away, stepping back to their room. Wiping away the tears, you realised he was going back in search of his own 'super-suit', and you had to bit your lip again to prevent from laughing again.

You followed after him, and had you not been so happy, you would've probably had a mini-heart attack at the mess Erwin had made.

It was as if a tornado had passed by, quickly followed by an earthquake. It was going to be hell to clean up later.

"Why did I marry you again?" Erwin asked.

Breathing through your nose, you tried to glare at him, pursuing your own lips to try and portray an annoyed look. Judging by the raised eyebrow he gave, you had clearly failed.

So you grinned like a child who'd gotten away with pranking their parents, and answered: "Because I'm the greatest good you are ever gonna get!"

And then you promptly burst out laughing again.

Erwin shook his head once and turned back to the mess on the floor, leaving you to laugh yourself to death.

You're lucky he loved you.


	4. Special Engagement | Eren Yeager

It wasn't like you didn't want to marry him. On contrary, as of late, it was really the only thing you wanted to do, especially when you noticed the way he'd play with his goddaughters and -sons (loving, almost-childlike himself). He would always make sure they were well taken care of, their needs always done. He would be a great father, you knew, which set you on the path of your current thoughts - family, or better yet marriage.

Now, as stated before, you had wanted this. For a very long while, it's just... You weren't really sure if he did. Did he want to marry you? Did he even want to get married, to anyone? And if he did want to get married, what if he didn't want children? After all, your goddaughters and -sons you can always send back home; you can't do that with your own children. They require the love and care and attention that- that maybe, just maybe, you were a little terrified to give.

Okay. So maybe, it was actually your own fear that prevented you from even getting a ring, but...! Yeah, you've got nothing. It's not like you didn't want to get married or have children because you did (well, marriage? definitely, children? Maybe). It's just...excuses. You sighed as you felt Eren shift a little beside you, rubbing his chest a little against your chest, and it was then you realised you had stopped running your fingers through his hair.

Despite the whirlwind of emotions inside of you, you couldn't help but smile down at your kitten-like boyfriend. Leaning down, you placed a gentle kiss on his hair, and continued running your fingers through his hair. God, you loved him but... No! There should be no buts in a relationship, especially if you truly feel like you're with the One. He is. Eren is my One, as cheesy as that sounds, but am I really ready for what comes after marriage?

You resisted the urge to sigh again as you looked up at the TV, trying to ignore your emotions for a while.

•

"You should just do it." Jean commented the second his butt hit the seat, and you sighed, already regretting agreeing to taking him home. It had been raining by the time you and Jean's jobs ended for the day, and being the great friend you are, you demanded he let you take him home, proceeding to drag him off towards your car before he could reply. You had been perfectly fine with taking him, but now you were thinking that maybe now isn't the time to be a great friend.

"At least close the door before lecturing me." You grumbled, gripping the steering wheel, and Jean sighed, slamming the door shut and buckling himself before turning to you. You purposely ignored him, refusing to turn to him and comment on his sentence. You were having a battle inside your head, and really these car rides were the only time that battle ceased. You wanted the silence, not a lecture on how you should 'already be married to Eren by now'.

You started the car up, pulling out of your car spot and driving onto the road. You kept your gaze ahead, eyes narrowed at the dark sky ahead of you. The ground you drove on was illuminated only by your car's lights, giving the surroundings an almost creepy feel to it. Jean staring at me like some weirdo isn't helping! and as much as you were trying to ignore the staring, it was getting too much.

"Jean, I swear to god, if you do not turn away from me, I'm going to lock you in a room with Eren for a whole hour." You threatened, and resisted the urge to chuckle when you saw Jean blanch, instantly turning away to look ahead as well. You felt like you could relax now, without his judging stares, but the awkwardness of the silence picked up, and soon it was becoming too much again.

You sighed as you felt your shoulders slump a little. "I know, you know. Jean, I know I 'should just do it', but..." You trailed off, not really knowing what to say. You knew at least half of the prevention; children, but you couldn't say that. You weren't sure if Jean would understand, (even though you knew he would always try, you being his closest friend, close enough to 'try' and put up with Eren). "You're not ready for what marriage can lead to, I know." Jean commented, startling you, "I know, but is that worry honestly worth possibly risking your relationship with Eren?"

Despite knowing you shouldn't, you shot a glance over at your dear friend, surprised he knew. He huffed at your obvious shock and crossed his arms over his chest, slouching a little in his seat like an annoyed child. "Really Chloe? I've known you since we were children, and I know how you feel around children." He snapped a little, before muttering, "And besides, you told me how you felt." You rolled your eyes.

"So, you know why I can't-," You weren't allowed to continue, because Jean was glaring at you before you could. "No. I never said you couldn't. I'm saying you should just do it, and deal with children when the topic comes, but until then, marry him. You won't even have a future with him if you don't hurry your arse up. You're not getting any younger, after all, Chloe." His tone was grumpy, but you knew he cared, which was why you tried not to glare at him for his last comment.

You turned back ahead, watching as houses all emerged into one as you drove past them. You knew Jean was right (as he often was when it came to you, though you'd never admit it because you know, his head's big enough as it is). You should just marry him and deal with the...topic (because consequences sounded too harsh) later on.

Still, as you finally parked outside of Jean's house, the lights still on (Marco is still up then, you thought absently), you didn't say a word when Jean turned to you and asked if you were finally going to propose to him. You just waited for him to shut the door, and he did so with a loud huff.

You drove off, not looking back at Jean's strangely determined face, or the way he seemed to march up to his house like he was about to head off into battle.

•

As soon as the door was shut, Jean ran straight over to his husband, wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and laid his chin on his shoulder, staring down at the food Marco was cooking. There was silence, a comfortable silence, and then he said, "You know you love me, right?"

Marco sighed as he placed the wooden spoon down, and shifted in his husband's arms, turning to face him. Kissing him, he replied, "Yes, dear, I know you love me, and yes, dear, I've already got the ring." Jean beamed up at his partner. See, this is why he loved him so much. Marco was Jean's heart, soul and brains, which meant Jean was often the one to think of stupid ideas while Marco was often the one to sigh disappointingly.

Marco was more like a parent sometimes, but Jean loved him regardless, and the fact that Marco had actually agreed to this plan made him love him even more. It was a brilliant plan, if Jean may say so, an absolutely brilliant and excellent plan that was going to work without either parties knowing (until Jean told them of course, far away from both parties, hidden safely behind a phone).

"Jean?" Marco's soft voice broke him out of his thoughts, and Jean hummed in reply, "Are you sure this is going to work? You know how Chloe will react if they catch us." Jean grimaced. Oh he knew, and it was slowly becoming a sort of nightmare. Honestly, this could go wrong, all of it could just go wrong. Chloe could show up, Eren could say no, it could be perceived as something wrong. It could go wrong, yes, but... Jean shook his head, nuzzling his head in the crook of his partner's shoulder as e said, "No, it won't. It can't." Despite the feeling of doubt, his voice was full of certainty because it couldn't, none of it can go wrong. It would work, it had to.

Marco shifted suddenly again, turning back around to stir the tomato-covered meatballs, before gently nudging Jean off of him. "Well, let's not worry too much. We'll have dinner first and then we can worry." He joked, chuckling when Jean turned and playfully glared at him. He shook his head as Jean stuck his tongue out, grabbing the cutlery to make the table. "Love ya." Marco called, and chuckled harder when he heard the childish huff his husband gave.

•

When you awake the next day, it was a renewed determination, the type that was so strong, you dreamed of your sorted-after goal, images of a beautiful ring with legs and arms dancing around with you in a rainbow-filled wedding... Alright, so maybe you had too much cheese or something last night when you had pizza because honestly that dream was way too strange, but still, you were determined.

You got up a little earlier than your usual, easily soothing Eren's sleepy confusion with a gentle kiss and a whisper to 'go back to sleep', before you slowly slid out of the bed, grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom. A quick shower gave you enough time to think out your plan for tonight, and by the time you were finished, you were excited, the clothes being practically thrown on, eager to get to the shops.

Before you left for the shops, however, you did a quick check over your text messages, noticed one unread one from Jean, and opened it up, replying back quite confused but as quick as you possibly could. The message read that he wanted to do a double date with you and Eren, which was odd, because he didn't like Eren and if he didn't need to spend time with him, Jean wasn't going to. He sent back a smiley face, and you shook your head, confused but still too tired to care. You made sure to cook a nice breakfast for Eren as well, putting it in the microwave to keep it warm. You placed two post-it notes on the microwave door, one to let Eren know of the breakfast, the other to tell him that you were going out and that he needed to be ready for a date tonight. Smiling, you made sure you had everything before you left.

You decided to take the bus, waiting eagerly for the bus to arrive. Sitting down near a window, you watched as the world passed in a mixing blur of colours. Jean's words kept chanting over and over in your head, repeating the same words you fell asleep to, and eventually you started thinking that maybe it was a good idea. Just do it, think about the consequences later on. You were probably never going to get another chance like this, Eren was the One and if you lost him because you were too afraid to propose...

The bus suddenly stopped, pausing in front of a bus stop, and you noticed it was a mile away from the shopping centre. So, gathering all of your things, you got up, sliding past people and slipped out of the bus, thanking the driver for the ride, before making your way over. It didn't take long to get there, and when you did, you marveled at all of the jewelry, the beautiful necklaces and earrings just waiting to be picked and brought, but you weren't here for a necklace or a pair of earrings. No, you were here for the most beautiful ring, perfect for Eren.

Looking over the rings, none really caught your eye, and after a while, you resorted to asking a worker there for a suggestion. You gave the description of what you would like, or something close to it at least, and the worker smiled, walking behind the shelves to carefully pull out a ring. It was...well, there were no words to describe how beautiful and perfect the ring. The band was a simple silver, and there were no special carvings or words. There were no gems or diamonds, there wasn't really anything special and yet you loved it. You beamed up at the worker, and after learning of the price, you only hesitated for a second before nodding and paying for it. The large price was worth it.

Once you had the ring, packaged safely and stored securely in your pocket, you decided to do some window shopping. Halfway through it, you stopped by the wedding shop. Of course, it wasn't official, you didn't even know if Eren wanted it, but you couldn't resist the urge to go in, hands sliding through the racks of beautiful dresses, eyes taking in the silky suits. You smiled at the thought of possibly getting married to him. I just really hope he actually wants it, you thought, the smile on your face weakening a little at the negative possibility.

Eventually, you got bored of just looking and decided to go to the cafeteria level of the shopping centre. You decided what you wanted, brought it and sat at the table, checking your phone for any messages. There were only two, the rest just random notifications of other apps you had installed on your phone. You typed your password in and went straight to messages, taking a bite of your food as you did so. You saw one was from Eren, which was the first one you checked. The message was a simple thank you for the breakfast and 'I love you', added with a question of why he and you were going on a double date with Jean? You smiled at that, chuckling as you practically imagined the childish scowl on his face, and replied, saying you didn't know and sending an 'I love you too' back.

Then you went onto the other message, which was Jean, saying he couldn't wait for the double date, and that the dress code was for both you and Eren to dress nice, causal-formal. You sent a quick reply and finished off your food, deciding to go shopping for an outfit tonight. Throwing away the packets, you stood and went to the nearest shop, excitement building again as you thought of tonight.

•

After getting the outfit you wanted, and making sure you had everything (especially the ring), you decided to get home to get ready. Jean had texted the time he wanted to meet up, and you knew although you may not take long getting ready - and it was only five-thirty -, time flew by fast when you were excited. Besides, Eren does take a while to get ready.

Finally arriving home, you thanked the driver once again and walked back to your house, getting the key out to open the door. You nudged the door shut with your foot and walked to the dining room table, placing the bags down. "Eren! You home?" You called, and not a second later, you heard the pounding footsteps of your boyfriend come racing down the stairs and into the dining room. He just barely stopped himself from crashing into you, before wrapping his arms around your waist. You chuckled and leaned back, pecking him on the lips.

"You got what you're wearing tonight ready?" You asked, carefully taking your outfit out of the bag and showing it to Eren. He nodded, liking the outfit and said, "Yep. Already ironed and laid out on the bed." You smiled up at him, and kissed him again, glad you didn't have to iron his clothes for tonight. "Well, you may want to start getting ready now, since we've got to be there for seven, and since I don't want to make them wait, we need to be there at least by six-thirty." Eren's smile weakened a little, and he huffed, releasing his arms around you to rub his hands over his face.

You half-glared at him. "Stop groaning and go get ready." You chided and he rolled his eyes, playfully sticking his tongue out before disappearing upstairs. You chuckled at how childish your boyfriend was, and started getting ready yourself. As stated before, it didn't take long for you to get ready, and once you saw yourself in your outfit, you beamed. You felt so truly beautiful. Smoothing out any wrinkles or creases, you checked you had everything before grabbing the box for the ring. You checked the ring, smiling down at the gleaming ring happily, just the thought of that ring being on Eren's finger filling you with joy, before pocketing it securely.

Walking over to the door, you decided to wait there for him, and thankfully you didn't need to wait long because a couple minutes later, Eren came rushing down. His jeans, the only pair not torn, complimented his button-up white shirt and dark-blue jacket in that type of hipster way. He looked lovely, just like the night of your first date. You could still remember feeling the nerves, choosing the most formal outfit you could find because you didn't know what to wear. You felt a little stupid after coming face-to-face with a causally-dressed Eren, and throughout the whole date, you felt overdressed. It didn't really matter though because Eren often took your mind off of everything with his cheesy jokes and boyish grins.

"Ready to go?" Eren asked, snapping you out of your flashback, and you nodded, smiling up at him. Opening the door, you said, "You look lovely by the way. So handsome." You sent a wink over your shoulder at him, and giggled when you saw his cheeks light up. "And you look quite beautiful tonight, quite...ravishing." He leaned in to nip at your ear, causing your own cheeks to flush and you playfully pushed him out, giggling at his own cheeky wink. Oh, you loved him so much.

"Come on. We don't want to be late." You reminded him, walking over to your car and getting in. As Eren got in and buckled his seat-belt up, you drove out of the space and off towards the restaurant. It was a French restaurant, owned by a friend of a friend of a friend of Jean's, apparently, and it was one of the best in the city. That could only mean it was also very expensive, so you were a little afraid to see how much the price would be by the end of it. Hopefully if we share the price, it'll be enough. Trying to get Marco and Jean to agree to actually share the price, however, is quite hard, especially when the dinner is their idea.

"Oh, do you think this is it?" Eren asked, and you looked out the window to see the restaurant. It was a relatively big place, not too big but more comfortable size. Atop the building was the restaurant's name, styled in fancy, slightly intelligible writing - Ackerman's French Cuisine. People came in and walked out with big smiles on their faces, laughter high in the air. It was honestly quite nice to see.

"Come on, Chloe!" Eren exclaimed, almost bouncing in his seat like an overexcited child, and you couldn't help but laugh. Driving into the parking lot in front of the building, you felt relieved to see a couple of spaces were still available, allowing you to park near the restaurant. You drove into a space, turned the car's engine off and then took your keys out, placing them in your pocket. Eren got out as soon as you had parked, not giving you even a second to take the keys out before he was by your door, opening it like a true gentleman.

You smiled up at him and stepped out, leaning up to give him a kiss. "Thank you, Eren." You said and chuckled, seeing a blush light his cheeks up. You closed the door, locked the car and took Eren's outstretched hand, grasping it gently as you both walked towards the building. As you walked in, you were instantly bombarded with the beautiful aroma of different cuisines, and you felt like mouth watering at the smells. God, how much does this place cost? the thought suddenly came up, worrying you a bit. You wasn't like you were broke, you just weren't amazingly rich either, and as much as the smells and the food were delicious, the prices probably weren't.

Suddenly, you felt yourself get lurched to the side, and snapping back to reality, you realised you were walking over to a table, specifically the table where Marco and Jean were- or well, Marco was. Jean didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. When he saw you two, he stood, smiling at you both as he kissed your cheek and hugged Eren in greeting. "Hey guys! Was the ride here alright?" Marco questioned, and you nodded, the talk going quite comfortably as you and Eren sat down at the table. You and Marco spoke absently, about how your lives were going, about how Marco's job was going. Eren answered a few questions as well, but he seemed pretty content just watching around the restaurant, probably looking at the passing food.

Halfway through the conversation, you tried asking where Jean was, but Marco just said he'd slipped off to the toilet and that you 'shouldn't worry, he'll be back soon'. So, despite wanting to question more (since Jean was taking pretty long for someone who just went to the toilet), you just nodded and continued talking. Eventually, a waitress came over and you and Eren ordered, Marco ordering for himself and Jean. You all continued talking once again, but as time went on (and Jean still didn't come back), you found yourself getting distracted, half from the thought of the proposal and half because out of the corner of your eye, you could see movement.

You tried ignoring it, just assuming it was someone standing from the table, but then the movements became more. Sighing, you turned- only for your mouth to fall wide open, eyes widening as well, as you saw Jean walk over to the table, four waitresses and waiters following behind him as two pushed trolleys of food while the other two held a bottle of wine each. They all walked over with beaming, slightly-uncomfortable expressions on their faces, and as Jean walked around the table to face a shocked Eren, you couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.

You turned around, stopping first to see Marco's sheepishly happy face, and then fully to face Jean, who was now strangely kneeling in front of Eren. The young man had such a startled, creeped out look on his face, you could tell he wasn't sure whether to run away or punch Jean (you weren't really sure what to do either). The last thing you wanted was for your boyfriend to punch your best friend though (no matter how weird he was being), so you placed a hand on Eren, reminding him of your presence, and stood up, mouth opening to start talking.

Jean beat you to it though, "Look, Eren, I know this is awkward and all - like really, really awkward - but I thought that maybe...um...well, maybe you could- possibly- um- ya know-." Jean's words turned into a stuttering, intelligible mess, and to your right, you could hear Marco sigh and then the sound of a chair scraping next. He moved around the table, all of you (well, maybe not Eren, you weren't sure what with the way he was glaring at Jean, scooting his chair backwards as much as he could) very aware of the eyes everyone had on you two.

Placing a reassuring hand on his husband's shoulder, Jean instantly relaxing at the touch, Marco smiled and said, "What Jean is trying to say, Eren, is that will you do the honour of taking Chloe's hand in marriage?" He asked, his voice a gentle tone but you could hear the slight threatening undertone (as if daring Eren to say no, you thought with a sheepish blush). Everything went silent after that, even the whispers of confused customers hushed at the question, all curious to hear the answer.

You couldn't help but wonder if you said 'i love you' to these two enough, because honestly, neither Jean nor Marco needed to do this. Honestly, you would have done it, it would have just taken a little longer than was probably necessary, but you would have done it. Yet Marco and Jean still brought a ring and Jean got done on one knee and they proposed, they proposed to your boyfriend for you. (You tried to ignore how odd that was, joy and happiness welling up inside of you as you gazed at your two best friends).

"Well?" Jean asked, impatiently, only to huff silently when Marco glared down at him. You looked over at your boyfriend, and hoped to whoever was listening that he would say yes. Please, Eren, say yes, please say yes, please say yes, you chanted in your head, hope in your heart- and then a hand was laid gently on yours, startling you into looking up at your boyfriend's teal-green eyes and beaming smile. "Yes, a thousand times yes." He whispered and leaned in to plant a big kiss.

You chuckled and wrapped your arms around his neck, standing to throw yourself at him. As he stood up (partly to prevent himself from falling back, and partly to spin you around happily), the rest of the customers seemed to cheer, even the workers had a little smile on their faces, but you weren't aware of them. Pulling back, you were aware of nothing but loving teal-green eyes, that wide boyish smile, and the fact that now, you were going to have Eren's name at the end of yours.

You brought your head in to lean in the crook of his neck, planting a kiss there as he squeezed you a little tighter. Well, (Y/N) Yeager does have a pretty nice ring to it.


	5. A Soul For You | Levi Ackerman (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> published: n/a  
> edited: n/a
> 
> yandere reader for teacher levi ackerman

Professor Ackerman. There were so many words you could use to describe him; smart, stoic, short, but completely oblivious was a favourite of yours. The cold, aristocratic beauty of the French teacher wasn't an odd topic to be going around. In fact, more often than not, you'd see girls gossip and blush about the teacher while boys looked on jealously (or sometimes, even joined in). So, it wasn't strange to see people eyeing him, all the time, nor was it an uncommon thing to hear whispers about him in class.

Yet, for some reason, the short French Professor seemed completely oblivious to it all. He didn't turn for the whispers, he didn't see the eyeing. Honestly you'd think he would notice, being the observant man he is; he can, after all, see when somebody hasn't brought their homework in the second they step through the door, so why can't he see when people are talking about him?

"God, Professor Ackerman is sooo dreamy!" One of your classmates squealed, her voice gaining the attention of some classmates sitting around her, but as always, a quick glance up front showed you Professor Ackerman was carrying on liking nobody but he had spoken. You kind of hated it, seeing everyone speak so freely about him and him being too oblivious to stop it. You didn't want to hear how others thought of his body and what 'they'd do to it if they were given the chance'. You didn't want to hear others talk about him like that because, well, it made you more jealous than you'd frankly like to admit.

You wanted to be the only one who could speak about him like that, you wanted to be the only one who could view his body, hear his voice, be talked to by him. You didn't want dirty eyes looking at him like he was a piece of meat there for their bloody taking! You didn't want that! They weren't allowed to do that! Only you...only you!

"Don't forget the booty, Darla. Oh, what I'd do to that booty when I get my hands on it." Another classmate answered, and sneaking a quick glance behind, you saw the girl had bitten her lip, eyes narrowed in on the bottom half of the teacher's body. You had to clench your hand into a tight fist to prevent from strangling the girl right then and there. God, you hated her! You hated all of them! They didn't deserve to look at Professor Ackerman! Heck, Professor Ackerman didn't deserve being eyeballed like a piece of meat! He needed help, he needed a saviour, a saviour who would protect him from prying eyes, from roaming hands and flirtatious smiles. He needed protection, he needed a saviour, and you'd be it, you'd be Professor Ackerman's saviour.

A sudden cough startled you out of your thoughts, and you jumped a little, eyes going wide as you looked up. Instantly, you noticed the French teacher's sharp grey eyes were piercing you in an annoyed glare. You bit your lip, resisting the urge to whimper. You didn't want to annoy him! You wanted to be good for him! "Y-yes, Professor Ackerman?" You stuttered out, and mentally cursed yourself for the stutter. He sighed impatiently and shook his head, eyes slipping closed for a second, and for that second, you thought of him while he was asleep, eyes closed and face peaceful - or at least you were sure that was how he looked. He probably looks like an Angel when he's sleeping, you thought but then corrected yourself, No, he always looks like an Angel.

"(Y/L/N)! Pay attention!" He called out, interrupting your thoughts of an angelic Professor Ackerman, and you nodded, wanting to get back onto the teacher's good side. Please don't be mad at me! Please don't be mad at me! You chanted in your head, biting your lip hard to hold the emotionless expression on your face. He sighed again and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, a sharp ring echoed out, signaling the end of the last lesson of the day. It was a Friday, which meant this would be the last time you saw him until Monday. Monday was far too long away though, you just wanted to see him forever. You didn't want to be without him for even a second.

"Take this piece of homework before you leave! Yeager, I see you! Don't even think about leaving without the homework!" Professor Ackerman called out, and the young teenage boy huffed and stomped back gruffly, snatching the piece of homework before rushing back out. You glared after the already-gone boy. How dare he huff at the Professor? The teacher only wants what's best for him! How dare he just huff and chuck that back at him? Your hands suddenly became itchy as you thought, Oh, how I wish I could just wrap my hands around his throat and squeeze! But no, not yet, you still had a little bit left of the plan to finish before you could save Professor Ackerman, and oh, you couldn't wait.

You could already picture the sweet gaze of Professor Ackerman, who'd be so thankful to you for saving him, he'd never want to leave. Never.

Smiling, you slowly packed up your bits, shoving them into your backpack before zipping it up. Walking over to his desk, you grabbed the last sheet of homework and slowly walked over to the door. Before you left, you called out cheerfully "Goodbye, Professor Ackerman!" and then you left, sneaking one last glance at his beautiful form.

You skipped home happy, a huge smile on your face as you hurried home, ready to complete the next stage of your plan.

•

The next stage of your plan (and the bit you need to accomplish first to get your prize) ended quite quickly, much to your surprise. It was midnight when you finally broke into her house, and swiftly you managed to get to her room without alerting either the dog or the owner.

Sneaking into her room, you carefully tip-toed over to her side of the bed, swiftly slid the knife out of your boot, and positioning the blade over her heart, you took a deep breathe and covered her mouth. As she startled awake, eyes wide but still too blurry to see, you brought the knife down, cutting through the heart and ending her life as quickly as possible. You watched as the light disappeared from her eyes, before removing your gloved hand from her mouth.

Quickly pulling the handkerchief from your pocket, you wrapped the bloodied knife in it and shoved it back into your pocket. Now she's done with, I have just the dog to deal with and then I can leave, you thought as you carefully tip-toed out of the room and down the stairs, careful not to wake the dog. Grabbing the leash from the dining room cabinet, you bent down by the dog and before the dog could wake up and pounce, you clipped the muzzle over his mouth.

As the dog growled and wriggled, you scooped him up, thankful the dog was only a small breed, and quickly ran out of the backdoor. You left the scene of the crime hours before the police even knew there had been a murder, glad the last stage was complete and now there were no more threats to Professor Ackerman. Now you could finally get Professor Ackerman.

You left the dog outside of a vet's, his leash clipped to his collar and tied to a nearby post, away from the road. You knew somebody would come around an hour later, so you left with peace and excitement in your mind. You weren't a monster, after all, you weren''t going to kill the dog. You were just going to eliminate the master, to save Professor Ackerman of course.


	6. A Soul For You | Levi Ackerman (2/2)

The next day, you woke up at precisely six o'clock, so very eager to get to school. Not only were you going to see Professor Ackerman again, but today was the day you could set the very last stage of your plan into action. Oh, you couldn't wait to see him, so happy and thankful as the man in your dreams was. You'd both run away, away from this horrible life, away from any lingering threats (though you were sure you'd gotten rid of them all, but you can never be too careful), away from worried parents. You'd both elope and get married, starting a new wonderful life together.

You shivered in excited anticipation, feeling a smile linger a little on your face. It had felt like forever, but today was the day you'd get that planned future, and you couldn't wait. "Chloe! Time to wake up!" Your mother called from the bottom of the steps, and you resisted the urge to growl at her. Your mother was one of those people, the ones who'd disapprove of your relationship with the French Professor, one of those who'd break it up if given the chance, which was why you needed to run. You refused to let her break this much-longed for relationship.

"Chloe!" She called again, and it took everything within you not to let the frustration show. Instead, you took a deep breath and called back, "Coming!" Then, making sure you had everything you needed for school, you checked your appearance (you wanted to be perfectly immaculate for the Professor) and rushed to the bathroom. Your father had been suffering insomnia lately, which meant he was to take the Sleeping Pill, and often you found him on the couch, snoring his head off. I'm sure he won't miss one, you thought as you quickly popped one of the tablets out of the packet. Popping it into a tiny bag you'd kept in your backpack, you made sure it was secure before stuffing it into your bag. Now ready, you rushed downstairs.

Giving your mother a peck on the cheek, you didn't bother waiting for the piece of toast your mother went to get, and ran out the door, shutting it with a loud slam. You rushed over to the school bus, whose doors were about to close, and knocked on it, startling the bus driver. He huffed and opened the door, allowing you to quickly slip on and into a seat. It was one of the two front seats, because the rest of the students seemed to think if they sit at the back, the driver can't see them doing things they shouldn't. Of course he saw, what did they think those mirrors above him were for? You didn't really care where you sat though, as long as you got to school and saw Professor Ackerman again.

The ride to school went as expected; some of the girls threw a piece of rolled up paper at your head, but kept missing, and you prevented the sneer from appearing on your face. If he ever saw it, the driver would stop them, but you'd just roll your eyes at him. You could care less what those petty girls were doing; you'd finally be getting the French teacher. Oh, how you so desperately wanted to tell them, to see their shocked expressions, to be smug and rub it in their faces that you got him, but you couldn't because they'd try and stop you. They, the petty jealous girls, would try and get him before you did, and you weren't going to allow that.

As the bus parked in front of the school, you waited for everyone to leave, clenching your jaw when one of the girls threw another paper ball at your head, and got out, not bothering to wait. You ignored everyone as you walked to class. You had Professor Ackerman twice today, once for French and once for Music. French was last, so you knew exactly when you'd finally be getting the teacher.

Stepping through the double doors to the school, you walked over to your locker, put in the code and grabbed the books you would need before closing it. Turning, you were just about to walk to your first class when somebody knocked into you, causing you to fall and drop all of your books. "Ah! O.M.G! Ugly (Y/L/N) touched me!" One of the girls shrieked before rushing off to the girls' bathroom, the rest of her 'friends' giving you a sneer as they rushed after her. You huffed and rolled your eyes, ignoring the stares and snickers from everybody as you picked up your fallen books.

God, you hated them all! Not only do they think they're going to get Professor Ackerman (ha, as if, he wouldn't go for such horrible girls), but they bully you and torment you, thinking they're so much better than. Ha! Well, let's see who's laughing when I have Professor Ackerman. Oh, yes, their faces when they see you and Levi Ackerman together. Priceless.

Once you had gathered all your stuff up and shoved it back into your back, you got up and smoothed your uniform out, before walking to your first class. The morning went by without much events; your third lesson was Music, and you spent most of it secretly admiring the beauty that is Professor Ackerman. Once he bent over to view a student's music sheet, and you had to bite your lip to prevent the whimper from coming out. Your face stayed red for quite a while after that, but you didn't care, ignoring the comments people made.

Lunch came and went, and so did the first two lessons of the end of the day. Nothing happened...and then the final lesson of the day (and week, for it was Friday) came. You bit your lip as you walked in, walking straight over to your seat. As soon as everybody were in their seats, Professor Ackerman stood up and walked to the front row, handing out sheets for the front row to pass down. "This is a simple test, complete with simple questions that if any of you were actually listening, would know. However, I will give you thirty minutes to complete it. Answer all the questions, and if you have any time left, write a small paragraph about any topic on the back of the sheet in French. Those who don't complete the test in thirty minutes or less, you will get a detention for the next two weeks with me."

Some of the girls giggled at that, obviously considering not completing it so they could spend some 'alone time' with Professor Ackerman. You clenched your jaw and gripped hold of your desk, anger bubbling up in you. When a sheet was passed to you, you wordlessly took it and passed it on behind you. Grabbing a pen, you waited for the teacher to announce the start, and got to working. He was right (of course). The questions were ridiculously easy, and by the time fifteen minutes had passed, you were already finished and working on the paragraph.

You already knew what to put, and you knew only Professor Ackerman would get it. The students in your French class were either incredibly dumb or knew only the basic of French; they wouldn't understand what you wrote. So only your Levi would see your love letter to him. You wrote the short paragraph down, excited to see the reaction from Professor Ackerman:

'Mum utilisé pour dire je suis tombé en amour facilement, mais je n'ai pas fait. On ne peut pas tomber en amour facilement. L'amour n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez faire facilement, mais de toute façon vous avez réussi à me faire faire exactement cela. Vous me faites vous aime. Ce sentiment, si étrange et pourtant si très excitant. Je suis sûr que vous l'avez jugé trop. Vous devez avoir. Vous m'aimez, n'est-ce pas?

Je suis sûr que vous attendiez tant que j'ai, n'avez-vous pas? Désireux de commencer notre nouvel avenir ensemble? Nous allons nous marier et avoir des enfants de notre propre, qui nous aime et cherise éternellement. Nous allons être ensemble, pour toujours.

Pour toujours et toujours. Oh, je ne peux pas attendre!'

It ended up turning out longer than intended, but you were still happy. Just as you were finishing your paragraph, most people were only just finishing the actual sheet. So, you did a quick read through and then got up, walking over to Professor Ackerman's chair. Placing the sheet on his desk, you watched as he looked up and said, "First as always, Miss/Mr. (Y/L/N)." You blushed (and mentally damned yourself for doing so, so bluntly in front of him), and smiled shyly at him. "It was pretty easy. I hope you like the paragraph as well." You said cheerfully before walking over to your desk, missing the confused look on his face.

Sitting down at your desk, you pulled out your notepad and started to draw Professor Levi Ackerman and you together, leaning over it so others couldn't see. As much as you wanted to scream from the rooftops that you had the teacher, the students will just try and stop you from seeing him tonight, and you didn't want that to happen. The bell rang suddenly, which caused everyone to instantly forget their sheets and ran out, slamming the (probably unfinished) pieces of paper onto the Professor's desk.

You got up after everyone was gone, shoved all of your stuff into your bag, slung the bag strap over your head and walked out of the classroom. You walked out of the school causally and then, as soon as everybody was gone and there was nobody to see her, you walked over to Professor Ackermn's car. Looking around to see if there was anybody there, you grabbed a hairpin you'd stolen from your mother and carefully opened the car, climbing in and hiding.

Then you waited for the love of your life to come by.

•

Surprisingly, you hadn't needed to wait for too long because twenty minutes in, the car's light turned on, the car unlocking. You quickly pulled the blanket over your head, making sure your whole body was covered and blended in. You didn't want him to see you yet. The sound of a door opening and then someone getting in could be heard, and you had to bit down on your lip hard to resist the squeal that threatened to break through.

As the car started and drove off in the direction of Levi's house - you presumed -, your mind conjured up images of your future, as happiness and excitement bubbled up in your stomach. You were so very excited to start this life, so very eager, and so very glad it was soon. You just needed to show yourself (in the house that once belonged to Levi, because what better place to confess than in the one your true love grew up in), and then that blessed future will begin.

Suddenly the car stopped, and you held your breath, waiting for your future-husband to gather his things and then leave the car. Once the door was shut, and a peek under the blanket showed he was gone, you took your cover off, taking in a deep breath of cooler air. It was a bit stuffy under the wool blanket.

Sitting up, you watched as the front door closed before climbing out of the car, careful not to set the car alarms off. You grabbed your schoolbag - in which were three pairs of clothes and a pair of sensible shoes -, and carefully walked over to the front window, where the living room was. Looking in, you could see the French Professor was sitting down, the TV blaring it's bright light in the dimly-lit room, a cup of tea (tea from Mariage Frères, his favourite) sitting in front of him on the coffee table. You sighed dreamily as you took his figure in, his beautiful, tense- wait, tense? Why was he tense? Had something happened to him? Had someone done something to him?! Oh, you would kill the person who even thought about hurting him!

Biting your lip, you took a couple of deep breaths, breathing through your nose and out your mouth, and though the anger still bubbled up, the thought of finally being with Levi soothed it a bit. Smiling, you turned and walked over to the front door, grabbing the replica of Levi's key (after all, this is your house too, you need a key to get in) and opening the door. Carefully stepping in, you looked around, slowly closing the front door and making sure to lock it as quietly as you possibly could.

Satisfied Levi hadn't heard (you wanted to surprise him), you turned- only to startle backwards when you nearly collided with Levi, who was standing there, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. You sighed in relief at seeing him, and smiled at him, hand on your speeding heart. "Oh, Levi, you startled me there." You chuckled, but Levi didn't replicate the feeling. If anything, he seemed even more...tense, angry...scared.

You paused, eyes going almost comically-wide at how stone-faced he was being, and you removed your hand from your heart, reaching it out instead to touch his face. Instead of allowing this though, you got a slap to the hand, which caused a loud gasp to emit from your lips. Stepping back, Levi glared piercingly at you and growled, "Get out." You couldn't help but stare. This- this wasn't how it was meant to be. Levi was supposed to be happy, he should be happy- why wasn't he happy?!

You were supposed to confess your love, and Levi would smile and confess his to you, and you'd kiss and hug and-and...go on with your happy future. This...this wasn't supposed to happen. Why was Levi changing it? You gulped in shock, stepping backwards until the door prevented you from going any further, and then you stared. You didn't really seem to see Levi, it was as if he was just a mere ghost and you were looking right through him. He must be a ghost. The Levi I know would have jumped with joy at my confession-, you paused, eyes going wide with realisation, a confession I haven't made yet. That's it! I haven't confessed yet! He's just a little confused. If I tell him, he should understand then. Then we'll be able to start our future together.

So, satisfied with that knowledge, you opened your mouth and confessed. You confessed to your love, your sins you've committed for him, of the deaths you've caused, the lives you've eliminated, and honestly, honestly you thought he'd be happy. He had no reason to be otherwise; he was finally going to be with you, wasn't that something he wanted?

But he wasn't. Levi just stood there, eyes uncharacteristically wide with fear, and he took a couple of steps backwards, hands shooting outwards as if to push you back when you followed him, your own hand stretched out towards him. "Stay back!" He shouted, fear lacing his words intensely, and you paused. You never knew two simple words to shatter your heart so quickly, and yet, here you are, heartbroken and so very hurt because- because Levi didn't want you.

That shouldn't be. Levi wanted you yesterday, so why did he not now? Was he playing hard to get? Why? He needs to stop, you didn't like it! "Stop." You suddenly murmured out, your voice didn't sound like your own but you knew it was yours. You could feel it much like you could feel the touch of the fabric of your school uniform, but it felt odd, as if it were not your own voice, as if somebody had used you to speak through. "Ju-just stop. Stop, stop this! Y-you- can't! You can't!" You kept repeating yourself, murmuring insane things, things you could hear but did not feel.

Everything was so sudden; your emotions seemed to suddenly feel heavy, all too soon and yet not enough. You could feel your hands clench, unclench, clench, unclench. Your breath suddenly became too short, your chest tightening, your heart too heavy and yet too numb. You pounded a fist over your heart, as if to restart the feeling, as if pain will bring back the loving feeling you felt. It didn't. You could still feel love but only slightly, pain and hurt replaced it and- and...

Before you knew it, you were taking a step forward, one step, two step, three; and without much thought, your mind suddenly blank to match your feelings, the lamp clasped tightly in your hand (when did that get there?), you lifted your arm and- brought it back down with surprising strength. You watched as the body in front of you crumpled, falling to the ground like some effortless rag doll, and you looked, you looked but could not see the man you fell in love with, the man who loved(hatedlovedhatedloved) you back.

You saw a body without a soul, a puppet without it's master, a dog without it's owner. You would be that Master, that soul, that owner. You will give this poor lifeless being the love and life it needed, you decided. You would be there for it, the man before you will soon love you and cherish you like a person does its soul.

You will make sure of it.


	7. There to Cheer You Up | Inu!Eren and Neko!Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> published: n/a  
> edited: n/a

You bit your lip hard as you tried to prevent the sneeze from appearing, face twisting oddly as the sneeze threatened to break through. It didn't luckily, and you were instead left with blurry vision and the urge to just fall asleep. God, you hated being ill. Your throat was sore and it pained you to talk, let alone cough and sneeze (which you seemed to be doing often). You felt like you were going to throw up every time you moved, and really, all you want is to sleep.

But alas, life needed to go on and money was needed if you wanted to continue eating, so here you are, at work, trying not to sneeze in the face of a customer who was currently browsing a shelf, taking her sweet time looking for…for whatever the hell it was she wanted. You breathed out through your mouth (since your nose was too blocked to get air through), feeling more like you've rubbed sandpaper against your throat rather than simply sighing. Yep, you hated feeling ill.

Finally, the customer decided what she wanted, and after getting the help required to lift the thing, she was on her way to the till, watching as a different worker pulled the trolley filled with big electrical objects (you weren't even sure what, vision too blurry and mind too disoriented to even care). As you watched them walk off, you were suddenly overcome with the urge to be sick. Quickly, you turned, huffing and then wincing at the pain, and walked straight to the staff’s break room. There was a bathroom in there, away from any nosy customers and concerned co-workers, perfect for someone who was about to throw up; and you did, completely forgetting about your work and focusing on feeling sorry for yourself.

By the time you were finished, a co-worker you couldn't remember the name of came knocking at the door, and when you finally opened it up, it was to your belongings being shoved into your face and being told the boss ‘demanded you go home until you feel better’. You assumed it was so no more workers would get ill rather than him actually caring, and didn't bother wasting any time in nodding. You flushed the toilet, grabbing your things, and practically ran out of there, climbing into your car and going straight home.

You managed to get home safely and without any deaths, quickly stumbling out of your car (which you barely remembered to lock) and into your home. Slamming the door shut, you let yourself slide down it, eyes slipping closed as you were just barely aware of two pairs of feet slowly padding towards your direction, as if cautious. You weren't worried though; you knew who the pairs of feet belonged to - your two lovely little boys, Eren and Levi. You didn't need to open your eyes to know that, and you also didn't need to open your eyes to know who threw their arms around you and who sat by your feet, gently nudging them.

Eren and Levi were the polar opposite of one another, and you loved it because while they fought like cats and dogs (you hated the pun), they still cared about one another, just showed it differently. It was also easier to tell who was who even with your eyes shut, since their habits and traits were so very different. It made things a whole lot less difficult, to say the least.

Another gentle nudge reminded you of your boys, and sighing, you opened your eyes. Instantly, you were bombarded with the sight of Eren’s face extremely close to your own, proving yourself correct that it was Eren who launched himself at you. You gave him - and Levi, who kept giving you his usual barely-there looks of worry - a tired smile to reassure them you were fine, and silently nudged Eren off carefully, the Inu complying quicker than usual. Levi moved away without having to be told, which you were glad about because the only way to get him off would have been to speak, and it hurts like hell to do so. Plus, if you spoke they'd know you were ill and worry, and that was the last thing you wanted, especially not over a simple cold.

You stood, bracing yourself against the wall to prevent from falling as you walked, and went straight to the living room. Levi and Eren followed behind, the latter closer to you than the former, like he knew you were about to pass out. Maybe he did, maybe Levi did too. You wouldn’t be surprised, not really. Didn’t dogs and cats know when something wasn’t right with someone?

Luckily you got to the couch before you passed out though, and you smiled at him, noticing the crease of worry on his forehead and the way his ears were flattened against his head, his tail tucked close to his leg. He usually only did this when he was scared, which you knew from the one day you shouted at him, after catching him trying to sneak out. You had panicked and told him off, unwittingly scaring him with your screaming. Thankfully it didn’t scare him away from you for too long, but he did learn not to do it again.

So this sight was - thankfully - not common, which is why you were confused as to why he was acting like this. Why was he scared? Of what? Of you being sick? But why-? Oh...right. Eren was once someone else’s Inu, and he loved his previous owner just as much as he loved you. He had been born and raised within his previous owner’s home, so when the poor woman died, he was forced to be separated from his family and placed in your care. Though it had taken only a couple days to get him settled, Eren still worried when someone he loved was sick, since he always thought they’d end up like his previous owner.

“Oh, Eren.” You sighed, regretting it the second you did but moving forward anyway, slowly reaching out to place a hand on his cheek. He instantly leaned in, rubbing his cheek against your skin, and you smiled. “I’m alright, okay? Just a little sick is all, but it’ll be over before you know it.” This didn’t calm Eren as much as you’d like but he nodded nonetheless, climbing up onto the sofa to sit by you. You smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, running your hand through his curls.

Looking over at Levi, you gently patted the opposite side of you, and though he seemed to huff, the Neko didn’t waste a second in climbing up onto the sofa (with a bit of reluctant help from yourself) and sitting by you. He shifted until he was laying down, resting his head in your lap for you to run a hand through his hair too. You smiled tiredly as you looked over your boys, watching as their eyes slipped closed as they snuggled protectively into you.

You were so lucky to have these two lovely boys, always so protective of you. You felt as loved and wanted with these as they felt with you, and you were glad. You had always been a little lonely before these two, and you hated that feeling. The idea of taking responsibility for Eren and Levi was the best decision you’ve made, as far as you were concerned.

With that tired smile still on your face, you let your own eyes slip close and laid your head back, going to sleep as soon as your head hit the cushion.

*

The next day, you awoke to one boy still sleeping in your lap and another staring at you with teal-green eyes. After the little startle to the staring, you sighed and smiled softly. “Hey,” You spoke quietly, making sure not to wake Levi up, “Are you alright?” He didn’t answer for a couple of seconds, just stared, and then he looked away, nodding. You frowned a little at his silent response but didn’t pressurise him. There was no point in doing so, it’ll only push him away after all.

Eren suddenly started to shift, as if he wanted to get off the sofa, and you lifted your arm, moving it carefully so you could drape one arm over Levi while also still brushing his hair with your fingers. “What are you doing?” You asked, curious as Eren slid off the couch, shaking his head to sort his flattened ears out. He didn’t respond with anything, instead walking out of the living room. You couldn’t call after him, Levi was still asleep and it wasn’t fair but… you were worried. What was wrong with Eren? Was he still upset about you feeling ill?

You sighed. You hoped not. You were alright, as far as you could be of course. Suddenly a sneeze erupted out of your mouth, startling both you and Levi, who shot upwards, lost balance and then fall off of your lap. You managed to grab his hand but he still ended up on the ground, sitting there a little dazed before he shook his head, glaring up at you slightly. You chuckled sheepishly and helped him up. Damn sneezes, appearing out of nowhere. Why can’t they warn you before they come?

As soon as Levi was standing, rubbing his eyes with a curled fist like an adorable child, you stood too, stretching before you walked out of the living room. You felt a little less dizzy, which was good. Now you weren’t going to feel like every step you took would be your fall. “Eren,” You called out, and then regretted it. Yep, apparently, loud voices still shouldn’t be a thing because wow, that hurt your throat more than you expected.

A hand slipped into your own, and you looked down at the worried face of Levi. “I’m fine, don’t worry,” You reassured, and continued on, walking into the kitchen to see Eren there, stretching upwards as far as he could to the bottom shelf of the cupboard. Below him, on the counter, was a bowl, a plate and a few others things you couldn’t quite see because he was in the way. You weren’t sure what he was reaching for, but you did notice that he wasn’t careful enough, the glass jar of jam in the cupboard was going to fall.

Releasing Levi’s hand, you quickly walked over, catching the jar before it could fall and placing it back in the cupboard. “Please be careful, Eren. What is it you’re doing, anyway?” You asked, removing Eren’s hand, so he wouldn’t knock anything else while you spoke. He looked down and huffed, explaining quietly, “I was trying to make you breakfast.” Had you not been paying close attention, you wouldn’t have even known he was saying anything, even now you still had to strain to hear him.

“Why?” You asked, curious. He’s never usually made breakfast, sometimes he’ll help and sometimes Levi would but you’ve always started it and - most of the time - made it yourself. So Eren starting it, without asking for help, is shocking, though nice.“Because you’re ill and I’m trying to help. I know humans are weaker when they’re ill, so I didn’t want you to worry and be even more ill, so I thought I could help and I had everything - I just needed the jam, but then I realised it was too high up, but I knew if I called for help, it’ll be a pointless-.” You watched as he rambled on, not even seeming to realise he was doing it, even when he got to the point of being breathless. You stopped him then, placing a hand on top of his head to rub his ear, which instantly did the trick of calming him.

Kneeling down in front of him, you took a deep breath as both dizziness and nausea overcame you, waiting until it went before you spoke, “Thank you, Eren, for trying to make breakfast, but please tell me, alright? I don’t want you getting hurt, alright?” You smiled, and though he sighed, Eren was back to his usual beaming self, causing Levi to roll his eyes at all the chasing that will probably happen today.

You couldn’t help but chuckle, causing Levi to glare at you. Even after telling him not to, there are times Eren just can’t control the urge to chase the Neko, even after scratch after scratch from Levi.

Standing, you beamed at them and said, “Why don’t we all make breakfast together?” Eren nodded eagerly and instantly ran over to the boxes of cereal, peering in the cupboard to see which he wanted. You turned to Levi who took your hand again, and grabbing a chair, you helped him up onto it so he could choose what jam to have.

It was sweet, the time you spent with them, just talking about anything and nothing over breakfast. Levi often stayed quiet but he nodded, making sure the person speaking knew he was listening. Eren spoke more often than not, rambling on about whatever, and you listened and added your own conversation to it too. It was nice, and though you coughed and sneezed more often than you liked, you could almost forget about your cold.

You smiled when Eren suddenly snorted, laughing at on of his own many jokes, and Levi tch’ed, rolling his eyes and placing another bit of toast into his mouth. Yeah, it was nice to have this small family of yours.


	8. Rivalry and Love | Older!Armin Arlert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> published: n/a  
> edited: n/a

Everyone knew of the rivalry that went on between Eren Yeager and Jean Kirstein. Ever since the first day they met, in the canteen, they were competing, over anything. They would compete for the attention of Mikasa (Eren always won). They would compete for the last bread roll (being taller has it's advantages, such as longer arms, so obviously Jean won). They would compete, and as long as they made sure the other suffered, they didn't really care what they were competing for.

But then Chloe (Y/L/N) became apart of the Survey Corps, and suddenly there was a meaningful purpose for their competitions.

*

"Chloe!" came the excited voice of the corporal before a loud whack echoed throughout the dorm, the door making contact with the wall. You sighed and looked up, dread filling you quickly. Although you didn't want to see the muscular body coming near you, you did anyway, checking how long you had before you and the Corporal made contact.

Judging by the too-fast speed he was going, not long. Quickly, you tried to gather everything up before moving. It didn't work. Damn Titan powers made him faster, which meant you were tackled before you could move, the force of his body throwing you both off your bed and onto the hard floor.

Your head connected against the ground with a thud, and for a second everything was blurry. You couldn't really see anything, just the lights blurring into one massive blinding one, and there was ringing in your ears. You shook your head firmly and blinked a few times, making sure to get rid of the blurriness before glaring up at the Corporal, who had the audacity to look sheepish.

He quickly got off of you, placing his knees carefully as he knelt over you. "I'm so sorry, Chloe! Are you alright?" He exclaimed, and you sighed, taking the hand he offered. Clenching your teeth, you gave him a slight smile and stood up, brushing yourself free from dust. You knew Corporal Yeager meant well. Yes, there were times he could be a bit overbearing, and there were times he acted before he thought and everyone had to suffer the consequences of this, but he was really an independent man who looked out for those under his responsibility, you being one of them. Though he did sometimes forget you were human and he was a Titan Shifter, which meant strong hugs equals 'possible-death-if-he-does-not-let-go!'

"It's fine, Corporal Yeager," You reassured, looking up from dusting yourself off. He smiled a little, though the concerned look in his eyes was obvious. You didn't want him to start worrying over you, especially when there was nothing to worry about, so you asked if he needed anything. That quickly snapped him out of his thoughts.

He beamed. "Yes! I was wondering...uh...i-if you, you know, wanted to, um, maybe, go out, um, sometime?" He stuttered. You resisted the urge to sigh again. Here we go again. Honestly you were flattered, beyond flattered, to have such a handsome man be interested in you enough to want to go out with you, but...but you just couldn't. "Corporal Yeager-," You began, only to be interrupted.

Corporal Kirstein, with that shit-eating grin on his face, walked in like he owned the place. He was the other man who constantly asked you out, and as always you said no. Huffing, you crossed your arms and waited for him, knowing he'd come over eventually. He was just as stubborn as Corporal Yeager, after all.

Caramel eyes surveyed the room- and then paused. He looked quite comical as he did a double take, his eyes widening. He took the scene in, Eren rubbing the back of his neck nervously while you stood between him and your bed. It seemed- no, it was an innocent scene, but as usual, the older Corporal didn't seem to think so. Contrary to what they think, you weren't so oblivious to their little competition-thing they had going on, and you weren't so oblivious to know it was about getting a date with you. This was partly the reason you said no. The other half...

You were snapped out of your thoughts as the taller Corporal stormed his way over to you two, and exclaimed, "Eren, what are you doing?" He stood in-between you and him, crossing his arms. Corporal Yeager rolled his eyes and huffed. "Feeding a chicken. What's it look like I'm doing?!" ...What? You huffed. You shall never understand the mind of Eren Yeager.

As the two corporals began their usual dispute, you turned and managed to sneak away quickly, quietly shushing the two girls who looked up. Stepping outside, you instantly took off running. You had one destination, which you had been getting ready to go to. All you had to do was finish the book he had given you, but of course nothing goes as planned.

Finally, you reached the relatively large, plain barn, and carefully opened one of the large doors, stepping inside. "Commander Arlert!" You called out softly, and waited for a few seconds. As expected, hands covered your eyes and hot breath was blown gently in your ear, before a deep voice spoke, "Finally. I was beginning to think the book interested you more." You chuckled and turned around, removing his hands as you did. You bit your lip and tried to mutter in a seductively deep tone, "Hope you're not mad."

Apparently it didn't work, if the amused chuckle was anything to go by. You rolled your eyes playfully and pecked him on the lips, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the ladder, where you both climbed to the top. There was a picnic already made, a few lit candles surrounding the area to allow some light.

Throughout the rest of the night, you spent it happily with Commander Armin Arlert, talking about anything and nothing, forgetting about the danger and the Titans, just living in this happy bubble of yours with Armin, occasionally playing with his tiny ponytail as he played with your free hand.

The night was peaceful, and Armin made it so easy to forget about the Titans, about the danger, even about the two competing Corporals. It was nice, it was lovely, and you loved Armin which made it of so better.


	9. Secret Sin | Reiner Braun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _that me inside your second skin,_   
>  _has spoiled your thinking once again._   
>  _when I possess your soul, I'll say things,_   
>  _and use you as my personal plaything._   
>  _the time will come, I'll dull your senses._   
>  _if you don't stop, this game is endless_
> 
> _knock, knock, let me in_   
>  _let me be your secret sin_   
>  _knock, knock, let me in_   
>  _let me be your secret sin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> published: n/a  
> edited: n/a

His hands trail delicately down your side, the touch so wispy it's almost nonexistent. Chapped lips leave butterfly kisses down your neck, trailing softly and slowly down your back before going back up again. It takes everything within you not to shiver with delight, to bite your bottom lip until it bled to prevent those squeals of excitement coming through your lips. All you wanted to do was collapse in his arms, let him pick you up and take you away, lock yourselves in a room and never, ever come out again, just basking in the glory that is each other. Oh, how desperately did you just want to turn around, to wrap your arms around his neck, bring him in close and kiss him until you need breathe and even then, you won't let go. You want him to bury himself within you until you both have become one, until it's hard to see where he ends and you begin.

You want to tell him all the little secrets you have, all the dirty ones, all the innocent ones. You want him to trust you, to talk to you and be comfortable about it. You want him to love you like you did him.

Someone calls out his name, and almost instantly those betraying hands lift themselves up from your sides, the silvery touch no longer there, and your heart aches with such a deep longing, it hurts. You begin to crave those hands to touch you again, crave him to lay his eyes upon you and for them to glow in love. All you want to do is drag him back, clutch onto him so he can't leave, he can never leave. You don't want him to leave.

He does anyway, of course he does. He always leaves.

He gets up, gets dressed in the usual quick speed, and doesn't even look at you as he leaves. He just grabs his things and leaves, shutting the door with a soft thud. He leaves you alone with a heart broken into a million more pieces, and a body suddenly too heavy to stay upright.

*

Reiner Braun was a hunk of a man, many could see this. His shoulders were broad and his arms constantly crossed over his chest. There was a constant crinkle in his forehead, which gave off an annoyed look all the time, and the annoyed glint in his golden-brown eyes didn't help. He rarely spoke to anyone that wasn't Annie or Bertolt (and even then, there were times he didn't speak); and yet somehow you still followed after him.

He called softly, you answered eagerly. You were like a little dog, so eagerly awaiting the time you could obey every order given to you by your master. You wished for him to call you, to notice you. All he had to do was whistle gently and you'd come running, ever-so-loyal, ever-so-willing. You eagerly awaited the hours of which he'd call your name, grasp your wrist and drag you into the room, pushing you firmly into the bed.

You could remember a time where you resisted. You shook your head, you said 'no' and he listened. He backed off until he was almost no longer there, and you realised you didn't want that. You felt lonely without his honey gaze set upon you, your wrists felt cold when they were clasped firmly by his hand, you felt empty without him buried within you, both of you lost within the sweet ecstasy to bother caring about anything.

So you ran after him, you brought him back, forbade him to leave, and he did as you demanded; he stayed, or at least that was what he wanted you to think. How was you to realise this was all just a facade, to hide his true intentions? How were you to know this was just a distraction until his plan, their plan set into action?

How were you to realise you were just being used until it was too late?

*

"Reiner's a Titan Shifter?" You questioned for the tenth time in the meeting, and you could see Captain Ackerman roll his eyes, a soft 'tch' emitting from his lips. Hanji Zoe, though slightly annoyed, still looked sympathetic, nodding sadly as their hazel eyes stared blankly at you. Commander Erwin was sat behind his desk, entire face shut off as he stared at you.

You didn't want to believe it. He-he couldn't be, could he? Reiner Braun was a stern young man, strong and brave. He did his job as a solider brilliantly and excellently, he was a great man (even when you didn't want to admit it). So he couldn't be a Ti-Ti...Titan Shifter. He just couldn't be!

Suddenly your legs gave out, and you fell hard and fast onto your knees. A slight wince shaped your facial features, but other than that, there was no sign of anything. You suddenly felt blank, empty, numb. This reminded you of the first time, of the beginning. Everything has to end, you suddenly remembered, but not like this, never like this.

You were distantly aware of someone talking, though about what or to who you couldn't tell. There was just this slight buzz, too quiet and yet you couldn't seem to hear anything but the buzz. Your breathing was becoming laboured, and maybe there was hands on your shoulders, maybe. Reiner's hands, please, be Reiner's hands, please be him telling me it's all a joke.

But they weren't. They weren't his rough, calloused hands grasping your shoulder firmly, giving you a little shake before helping you up. They were smaller, softer, more gentler. They weren't Reiner's, they were Hanji's, helping you to stand and guiding you out of Commander Erwin's office. You let them take you, no longer really caring. You felt too cold, too...lost within yourself to care.

You've just lost your secret sin... You hated yourself for how empty that made you feel.


	10. dancing with our hearts | krista lenz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> published: n/a  
> edited: n/a

Heels and feet don't go together well, or at all more like, as you've just found out. You tried to stop the wince from twisting your features as the tiny girl in front of you accidentally took a step on your foot, crushing your toes under the sharp point. She tightened her grip on you as she balanced, quickly regaining it before sending an apologetic look up to you. You tried to smile through the pain, not wanting to ruin her big day.

She didn't seem entirely convinced of the forgivable smile, but didn't say anything. Instead she sighed and looked back down at her feet, watching as they took a step in front of you and then back, repeating this as slowly and carefully as she could. The ironic thing about it all though, was the fact that this had been your idea.

You knew Krista had wanted the big dance your wedding day never got, having rushed through it because, ya know, Titans were destroying the place and neither of you were really that desperate on getting eaten. So, desperate to give Krista her dream in a nightmare-filled world, you picked a peaceful night, one of the rare ones, and planned everything out. You two would go to a popular restaurant and then, on your way home, a violinist would come out, playing your wife's favourite song and you two would dance, just dance together, warming each other up in the cold midnight air with each other's body heat.

It was supposed to be romantic and sweet, goddammit! But as usual, things do not go as planned, and it started from this very morning. First, you woke up to Eren and Jean yelling outside of your room, to which you scared them off by opening the door and showing them yourself in all your bedraggled, crazy glory. They instantly scampered off, which you were glad about...until you realised what today was, and rushed to get showered and dressed as quietly as possible, so as not to wake up the girl you wanted to surprise.

Sneaking out of the room, you went about your day in a panic, rushing about to make sure everything was suited for tonight, and after making sure a table was booked and the violinist was paid (though he did ask for a bit more, since he would have to stay outside in the cold for a little too long, which you felt only slightly guilty about), you felt you could finally relax. You already had your outfit picked out, hung delicately and neatly in the back of your's and Krista's wardrobe, in an area where she couldn't see it. You even picked a dress out for Krista, making sure the colours went well and everything matched perfectly (with the surprising help of Levi, who noticed you panicking in the shop and had, had enough, though you did wonder why exactly he'd been in a girl's clothes shop).

Everything was going perfectly...and then the date arrived, and it all went to hell. First, the violinist didn't arrive at all, so you were forced to go to drastic measures and persuade Levi to do it, with the offer of cleaning the whole castle for three months(only to have it thrown up to a whole year, which you sighed at an grudgingly agreed); and then, when you and Krista arrived at the restaurant, they couldn't find your name, which caused a fit of frustration and getting kicked out. So you had to take her to the local fish and chips shop, which luckily Krista didn't mind going to(she seemed more happy to go to that than the restaurant funnily enough).

After ordering and buying what you both wanted, you decided to take her for a walk, get some fresh air and talk. You were hoping that by the time you two had finished eating, you would pass Levi (partly because you really wanted to see that big smile that always made you calm, and partly because you didn't want to die at the hands of an impatient Levi Ackerman). You hoped that wouldn't go wrong... It did. Eren and Jean had, somehow, found out about the date and decided the only way it could be 'great' is if they were there, so they ended up crashing the date.

You and your wife were forced to walk alongside Jean and Eren as they stole your chips and joked about. Luckily you had been near Levi, who instantly got rid of them with a deathly glower (though it did sort of ruin the whole 'surprise-music' thing). After that, you both finished your food quickly, threw it away and began dancing, and while that wasn't entirely great - you know, what with the misplaced steps and feet crushing -, you got to see Krista's big, happy smile, which was all that matters.

You smiled down at her, lifting a hand up to lift her chin up. Leaning down, you were just about to kiss her when- you felt it. The churn of your stomach. Quickly, you let go off Krista and ran straight over to the bin, bending over it in time to throw up into it. Huh... Well I didn't expect that. Maybe you should have waited to let your food go down, before going straight into the dancing, because that, coupled with anxiety and stress, does not have a happy result, apparently.

You heard a soft sigh behind you before a delicate hand was placed on the back of your head, rubbing at it. You were distantly aware of the sound of the violin stopping and a 'tch', but you didn't care. Even though you were married, you were still embarrassed about this. "Ugh," You groaned as you clutched onto the rim of the bin, afraid you'd fall if you didn't, "I'm so sorry, Kris. I shouldn't have went straight in, because now I've ruined the date. It wasn't even that great to begin with but I thought I could make up for it with the dancing but then-." Your muffled ramblings were stopped with a slight tug on your hair, and then Krista was crouching down beside you, so you could see her out of the corner of your eye. It was obvious she was trying to ignore the smell emitting from the bin, but still she stayed and that made your heart ache with love. You truly did love Krista, honestly.

"How can you say that? Yes, maybe it wasn't the best, but it was perfect in my eyes. We were dancing with our hearts, which is so much more better than dancing with our feet. Hurts less too." Krista joked, rubbing your back softly which helped you calm a little, and you couldn't help but chuckle back too, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, only to stop when Levi handed you a handkerchief, a disgusted look on his face. You sheepishly took it and thanked him before wiping your mouth properly with it.

Yes, it certainly wasn't the best, but at the end of the day, you were with your beloved wife, Krista (Y/L/N)-Lenz, and even with a glowering Levi Ackerman, who wasn't trying to kill you and torture you with cleaning product chemicals. It wasn't great, but as long as you were with the people you cared about (which did include Levi, Eren and Jean, you just would never admit it), that's all that matters...

Though you were going to kill those two teenage boys for thinking it'd be great to crash a date. Just because you love them doesn't mean they can ruin your dates willy-nilly.


	11. fight for you | eren yeager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> published: n/a  
> edited: n/a

It was raining when they lowered the casket, harsh raindrops pelting down to sting the skin of many who stood in it. It hurt, it stung but it didn't stop the many soldiers from standing in it, one arm bent behind their backs, the other across their chest, their hand curled weakly over their heart. Eyes of all colours held the same heart aching pain, and all felt like they were dying.

Well, all except one. Eren Yeager, a man- no, a boy, just a boy - with exceptional strength and determination. He was one of the best, and with his new found abilities of turning into a ... foot giant, he felt like he could save the entire world. Ha, funny how quickly power can deceive you, how quickly it can wrap you in its lying grasp and hold you their until it's too late to turn back, too late to apologise, to protect, to save.

You weren't supposed to die, but then again, no one was. It's not like people took the role in the Survey Corps with the want to die. Everybody went beyond the Walls to help further the chance of humanity's safety, to help better save and protect the weaker race against a much stronger one. Nobody went out intending that die to be their last, but that's not how war works and they all knew this. Everyone who left the Walls knew the risk, the possibility of them dying, but they took it for the greater good.

Eren's teal-coloured eyes narrowed at the thought. They all died for the 'greater good' but that didn't make their deaths any less sad, it didn't make watching their fellow solider's, their own fiends, brothers and sisters, die at the hands of a much stronger, more advanced race. It didn't stop the hurt and the anger of watching as someone got picked up and flung like they were some random rag doll for the Titan's enjoyment, it didn't make them any less guilty of feeling so utterly helpless, even as the solider pleaded and begged to be saved...

The orange embers of the flames licked away the last remains of their fellow soldiers, and then Commander Erwin demanded everyone go to their dorms and get some much needed sleep. They had, after all, another busy day tomorrow, and a few dead soldiers could not, would not stop them from carrying out the next day's events.

The young soldiers began their journey back to their dorms, relaxing their hands and walking off, expressions blank almost save for the tired glint in their eyes, but Eren stayed put, still in the same position as before. One arm laid across his chest, the other behind his back. His hands clenched and unclenched, itching for the blood of Titans, itching to see the end of that nasty race and be the cause of it.

"Eren." Mikasa began quietly, in her usual expressionless tone of voice, but Eren did not answer, not that she was really expecting to. She knew despite the anger, despite the hard tough exterior he often portrayed in front of others, Eren was just a child who forced himself to grow up too soon, to eager to fight the beings that killed his parents to really think of the consequences. He was just a child who longed to be wanted, to be worthy, to forget about the pain and the anger and the fear.

Mikasa wished she could do something for him, anyway but what? Yes, they were close, of course but he'd never open up, not truly. Any possibility of Eren opening up and showing more emotions than anger and hatred became near nonexistent when he was forced to watch as his mother was eaten, gobbled up like some random piece of chicken.

She wouldn't say he lost the ability you care, oh no, he did care, that was why he was constantly angry and fearful. He cared....but maybe that was the problem. He cared too much.

Mikasa and Eren stood beside one another well into the night. Eren's eyes had gone side, his mind constantly replaying gruesome death upon gruesome death, like some twisted film dancing along with the flames in front of him; and Mikasa has grown to weary, too tired to try and get him to talk.

This was a usual routine of theirs; Eren would wish away those horrific monsters that haunted him every waking and sleeping moment of his life, and Mikasa would watch as he built his anger higher and higher only to hide it. She would watch helplessly as he withdrew deeper and deeper within himself while still keeping that tough exterior, and she'd wish she could reverse the roles, if only for a day.

Finally, when the sun was beginning to rise and their surroundings became more clear, Eren would blink a couple of times, gently scold her for staying up late for him and then they'd walk off to their dorms, ready to sleep that hour or two they had left before they had to get up. Mikasa would do nothing but give him a blank stare, and he'd sigh.

What he doesn't know, or maybe he does and just refuses to admit it, is that Mikasa would do far more than just stay up late for him. She would fight for him, die for him, love him because she truly did love him far too much to let him go.


	12. birth | eren yeager (modern au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> published: n/a  
> edited: n/a

Heart racing, body aching, you stared down at closed eyes, watching as they fluttered ever-so-delicately against tiny, tanned cheeks but she didn't wake up. In fact, she seemed to just fall deeper into her sleep, snuggling closer to your chest, as if eager to hear your beating heart. You smiled tiredly and carefully brought the tiny babe closer to your chest, gently cradling her.

A soft hum emitted from your mouth as you closed your eyes, letting yourself relax to a point. The last thing you wanted to do was fall asleep and risk hurting your baby girl. Your beloved baby girl, the girl you fought so hard to hold and birth, to make sure she stayed alive and healthy. You wanted her so much, wanted to see those beautiful eyes too weary of the world but ever-so-trustful of you, her mother. You wanted to hold her and love her and risk everything just for her...you had risked everything for her, simply by birthing her. You had agreed to birth her, despite the circumstance of which she was conceived. You had agreed and it was the best decision you've ever made, proven right the second you looked into her beautiful eyes that she'd inherited from you (thankfully).

The sound of a door creaking open slightly caused your eyes to snap open and search the area, instantly coming in contact with teal-coloured eyes, wide almost comically at having been caught. You couldn't help but smile at the thought of Eren trying to sneak in the room, so as not to possibly wake you. He was so kind and could be very quiet...when he thought to be.

"Come in, Eren. Just be quiet, the baby's asleep." You softly ordered, tired at the twelve-hour long birth of your daughter. The young man nodded and softly stepped into the room, dragging a suitcase and a huge teddy bear with him. A balloon with the words 'Congratulations! It's a girl!' written on it, was tied securely to the suitcase's handle, and caused a sharp squeak as it slid against the door frame. You winced and quickly looked down, watching for any signs of her watching up. Nothing. Thankfully. Hope it stays like this in her later years, you thought before shaking your head. Ha, that wouldn't happen.

If she was anything like her mother-hopefully-, then she'd probably grow up preferring fictional characters to real men (well, most real men, there were some that you liked) and staying up all night watching Youtube videos of anime and her favourite shows and movies, fangirling over every cute scene and handsome boy and/or girl. Well, no matter what I will always love her, my beautiful baby girl.

Eren placed down the items down carefully, before sitting down on the only chair in the room and pushing his sliding glasses back up his nose. "So, Chloe?" Eren's rather quiet voice could barely be heard, but managed to snap you out of your thoughts nonetheless. You hummed, signaling you were listening, and Eren continued, "How have you been? Or is that a stupid question?"

Softly chuckling, so you didn't jostle and wake your baby up, you shook your head and said, "It's fine. I've been...better." And you had been, the pain of labour and pushing a watermelon-sized human out of a small gap did nothing for your body. Still, if given the chance of changing it, you wouldn't take it.

A soft yawn suddenly sprouted from the babe's tiny mouth, and you smiled lovingly down at her. She was starting to wake, so you gently rocked her, watching as you once again saw the pretty eyes of your daughter, blinking sleepily up at you. "Hey there, baby." You cooed softly, and watched as a tiny smile shaped the newborn's face. Goodness, you never know true love until you look into the eyes of your newborn.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet? Because while I'm sure 'Baby' is a wonderful name, she deserves a better name." Eren asked, a sarcastic tone to his quiet voice, and you halfheartedly glared at him. "Excuse you, but I think Baby is a lovely name, and besides Baby is also the name of the main character of Dirty Dancing. So it can't be that bad." Eren rolled his eyes playfully and you stuck your tongue out at him just as playfully, still gently rocking the baby girl.

"How about Eren? Don't give me that look!" Eren exclaimed, causing the newborn to shift and you to glare at him. He sent an apologetic look your way and continued, this time much quieter, "Eren can be both a girls and a boys name, after all; and besides, it's the perfect name for an awesome person." He held a peace sign up, one eye closed as he winked playfully at you, and you realised just then how much anime he's been watching. I've never noticed until now how much of an anime character he could be. He's certainly got those big eyes.

Sighing, you shook your head at him and looked back down at your sleeping babe. Like hell were you going to name your baby after Eren, because yes, Eren was a lovely boy and you loved him greatly (though not quite that way) but Eren was...well, Eren. A young reckless man who does before he thinks, and then suffers the consequences, usually suffered by others as well, later on. He was an idiot, most times, and while his determination and strength made him a somewhat role model, you really didn't want your daughter to try and follow her namesake's impulsive behaviour.

So, no, you weren't going to name her Eren... But you knew exactly what to name her. Of course, you thought as you looked down at your baby, I'm going to need his permission first. You looked over at him and noticed the almost thoughtful look on his face, as if he was actually intent on thinking of a nice name for your daughter. That admittedly caused a surge of happiness and love in you, and you kind of dreaded the reaction you may get from Eren.

"Um, Eren, I've thought of a brilliant name," You announced, watching as Eren looked over at you with wide eyes, only to see the weariness on your face and begin to worry, "I was thinking, well, I-I was wo-wondering more like if, ya know, if you wouldn't mind, hum, ifinamedmydaughteraftercarla."

Eren's face turned blank, and there was silence that followed. A deep, pressing silence that made you wonder if he'd even heard you at all. Or maybe he had and was just ignoring it. After all, it's not something he thought lightheartedly about. Even after six lives, the topic of his dear mother Carla Yeager was a sensitive one, and you don't think a constant reminder of her would be great, but...

"Alright then." Eren said suddenly, snapping you out of your worrying thoughts, startling you a little. "Huh?" was all you could say. He rolled his eyes and smiled gently, answering "It's fine, really. Yes, it still hurts sometimes, the thought of her and Grisha, but at the end of the day, it's been six lives. We've got to get over it at some point, and besides she's your daughter. You have the right of naming her whatever you would like...unless it's Baby, then no." He joked, chuckling a little as you rolled your eyes at him playfully and looked down.

Your baby girl was now starting to wake, and no amount of gentle rocking could sooth her back to sleep. So you waited until blue-coloured eyes looked back at your own, and smiled, happy as your baby girl looked up at you for the first time. You were so very glad she'd inherited your eyes and, by the looks of it, hair colour. She was like a mini-you, you loved it (you just hoped it carried on as she grew up).

"So, Carla (Y/L/N)? Has a nice...ring to it, I su'pose" Eren said and you nodded, beaming as you looked up at him. You didn't know why, maybe it was just the aftermath of the birth crashing down on you, but suddenly you could feel a lump in your throat and your eyes sting and then- you began crying. Eren, panicking, shot upwards, rushing over to you to awkwardly hug you. "There, there." He said, awkwardly patting your back, and you laughed, watching as baby Carla stared up at you two, curious of the two towering beings. "Sorry, Eren, just the aftermath of everything I guess. At least you won't have to deal with hormonal women."

This caused Eren to blush and he pulled away, instantly sitting back down in the chair and covering his cheeks with his sweater sleeves. That image, along with his hipster-style glasses, made looked like an adorable little boy then, and you beamed even more, maybe half enjoying the embarrassment you made him suffer.

He playfully glared and moved his hands a little to stick his tongue out. You copied the playful gesture and chuckled, "I love you too."


End file.
